Omnia Causa Fiunt
by laurelanderich
Summary: Edward Cullen is a simple business man with a routine. His life is turned upside down when he meets photographer Bella Swan. EPOV, AH.
1. Intro

**Hey, I'm back with a new story, again. Damn I have too much of a floating mind. Well this one is more adult in the sense that they are adults, so bear with me if I fuck up. I'm barely an adult. **

**Edward Cullen, 24 years old, is about to take over his father, Carlisle Cullen's company, Cullen and Masen, as one of the youngest CEO's in Seattle. His sister, Alice Cullen, hires her best friend, Bella Swan, 24 years old, to do a photoshoot to promote the business on their website. Edward falls instantly for Bella but is soon scared off by her 'boyfriend' Jacob Black. Will Bella be able to win over Edward's dark heart. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Mostly Edward's Point-of-view.**

**All human.**

**So please enjoy my story. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters except the ones I make up. **

**Lots o' love,**

**Kat =^.^=**


	2. Something I Can Never Have

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS**

**Chapter one: **Something I Can Never Have

"Mr. Cullen, your mother is here," Tanya said quietly over the intercom.

"Send her in."

The office door opened and in walked Esme Cullen, my adopted mother. She was dressed in a tailored gray pants suit set. She smiled and walked over to me. I stood, towering over her by a foot, and kissed her cheek. Her caramel hair lightly spotted with gray pulled into a bun at the back of her neck. I ran my hand through my messy, bronze hair.

"What brings you here Mom?"

"As you know," Esme said, sitting on my leather couch. "We are building a new website, via Jasper Whitlock in the IT department, and your sister is going to make posters and billboards."

I nodded, knowing all of this.

"Alice hired a friend of hers," she continued. "Isabella Swan is the best photographer. She does photo shoots with the model, Rosalie Hale."

I choked. "As in the woman Emmett is head over heels for?"

Two years ago out of nowhere came Rosalie Hale. A statuesque blonde with large breasts and a hard body of muscles. Emmett was flipping through one of Alice's magazines when he came across a Victoria's Secret ad. Rosalie was standing in black lacy undergarments in a cluster of trees with her pure white angel wings.

"They very one. They happen to be best friends."

"So when will we get this started?" I asked pressing my fingers together in front of my face.

"Now," she said.

Alice burst into the room with a tall brunette. Her pale skin was slightly flushed. Her brown eyes were wide and excited. Her plush lips were spread slightly. My eyes travelled down her body. She was wearing a fitted black tee and black skinny jeans. Her clothing emphasized her curves, the shirt hugging her breasts nicely.

"Hi big brother," Alice chirped. "Meet Bella."

Bella smiled at me. "Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Please Miss Swan, call me Edward," I replied.

"Then call me Bella." She offered her hand. I grasped it prepared to shake when an electric current ran through me.

"It's a pleasure," I said, pulling my hand away.

Bella nodded curtly. "So when are you available, Edward?"

"Two weeks," I said formally. "I'm in meetings until two Monday's from now."

"Thursday, Friday and Saturday on the sixth Mr. Cullen."

"That will be just fine Miss Swan."

Bella whispered something to Alice and they both left. Esme smiled.

"She's a pleasant girl."

I nodded, staring at my computer.

"Is there any chance you'll be able to stop at our house for dinner?"

"Can't I'll be here late."

Esme nodded, kissing my cheek. She, too, left.

I was at the office until almost midnight, so I drove straight home without even considering dinner. I was unlocking the door to my condo when my neighbor Jessica Stanley walked over to me. Her hands caressed my arm.

"Hi Eddie," she said seductively. "You look stressed.

"It was a long day at work."

She smiled. "Let me help you loosen up a bit."

I opened my door and allowed her in. As I closed the door she locked her arms around my shoulder, attacking my neck with her lips. She made quick work with my pants and shirt, slipping off her bathrobe to reveal her naked body. Her breasts were lopsided and she had abnormally large hips. I didn't care, I was horny. I threw her on my ottoman and lifted her legs over my shoulders. I slipped on a condom and thrust inside her wet pussy. I slid in and out effortlessly. I pounded deeply into her. She moaned as her fake B-cup breasts bounced around. I held onto her hips, fucking her thouroughly. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply. I kissed her back. She hitched herself higher and made my cock slide deeper. My balls slapped loudly against her. Sweat glistened on our bodies as she came. She panted coming down from the high.

"Lets go to your bedroom Eddie," she whispered.

I shook my head and fucked her harder. I never left a woman into my bedroom. Jessica gyrated her hips against mine. My dick started to pulse and my cum spilt into the condom. I kept pounding erratically until she came again. I passed out still in her.

**I'll be posting as soon as I can. Please review. Chapters will be longer later on. Chapter title is the song "Something I Can Never Have" by Flyleaf**


	3. Farther Away

**Everyone. I'm back. I got some good reviews last chapter and I'm glad you like it so far. I am here to show you Chapter two. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One Recap

Edward is introduced to the one thing he can't touch, his sister's best friend

* * *

Chapter 2: "Farther Away"

EPOV  
When I woke up in the morning, Jessica was already gone. She knew I hated women staying. I went to my en suite bathroom and stripped out of my boxers. I clambered lazily into the shower turning the water so it was scalding. I moaned in relaxation. I just stood in the steaming water letting it relax my tense muscles. After I was done with my shower, I exited the bathroom with only a towel on. I smirked, a dark blue suit was on my bed. Alice had been here. I expertly pulled my suit on and walked out into the living room tying my tie.

"So big brother, since you want to wait two weeks I think you should have a lunch with Bella," Alice whispered.

I jumped, startled. "Fuck Alice. No, I won't go to lunch with her. She is just taking pictures."

Alice grumbled under her breath. "Fine. Oh and your little slut from last night left you a gift on your kitchen table."

I went to the kitchen as I heard Alice slam the door shut. Jessica's undergarments were laid out on my table. I rolled my eyes and left a note for the housekeeper to burn them. I went to work.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella!"

I groaned and rolled over pulling one of my pillows over my head.

"Bella, wake up!"

"Go away, evil fucking pixie."

"Mommy, no swearing."

I opened my eyes. Alice was standing behind my six year old daughter. Alice blue eyes were excited and Lucy's green eyes were shimmering happy. Lucy climbed into my bed, I hugged her tightly. Her reddish-brown hair shined in the dim light.

"Mommy, Auntie Ali is taking us to lunch!"

I looked up at Alice. "Is it just us?"

Alice had a knack for setting me up on blind dates. Every time she took us out, one of her "friends" would bump into us. "No, the guy I wanted you to talk to, he's being an ass."

I rolled my eyes. Only one man ever made me happy. That was Lucy's dad. I met him when I was seventeen. Of course, I haven't seen him since that night. Anthony Masen never showed up again. So instead of giving Lucy his last name, I named her after myself. Alice didn't know much about him. She just knew I met him in high school.

"Bella, are you in there?"

"Sorry, thinking," I muttered.

"Anthony." I nodded. "Bella I wish you would tell me his last name and more about him. I could maybe find him. I mean it was my party. I knew everyone there. Maybe he was one of Edward's friends. Of course I don't recall seeing Edward at the party for very long. He was gone before I could do anything. You would have loved him in high school."

"No I wouldn't have," I sighed. "He was probably an ass."

"So what is his full name Bells," she asked.

"Anthony Masen. He was sweet. He had green eyes, hence Lucy's green eyes. When I met him he was wearing a dark blue Aeropostale t-shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. He had on black Converse and a black Nike hoodie. He was wearing a black beanie on his head and his Ray-Bans were hanging from his shirt collar. He had a reddish color hair in a hockey haircut."

"Ok, um, yeah I know him. God it's been forever since I heard that Masen. Wow. Chicago. His Aunt lives there."

I stared confused. "Okay Ali. Now can you take Lucy and get her dressed while I get ready?"

She nodded and left the room.

I hugged my chest. Alice knew Anthony. Alice knew my one love and Lucy's father. I fell for him hard that day. I sighed and stood up. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I pulled on my soft heels and walked out to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of strawberry-kiwi juice and drank it quickly. Small arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hi honey."

Lucy smiled and skipped to the fridge and grabbed one of her juice pouches. I watched her as she punched the straw through the top. She was only six and she was at least three feet and a half feet tall. She had gangly limbs. She was just like her father. Anthony was tall. He towered over me. My delicate five foot three frame held nothing on his six foot plus. I shook my head and looked at Lucy. Alice had her dressed in a light pink dress with black leggings and black Velcro buckle shoes.

"I can get you in touch with him Bella," Alice whispered. "If you want."

I nodded. "Please."

She handed me a card.

**E.**** A. ****C.**** Masen**

**206 – 856 – 7526**

**e_anthony_c_**

"This is his personal line and his email. Don't be afraid to call."

I frowned. "What does that E stand for?"

She shrugged.

I pulled out my iPhone and entered his email.

**Anthony,**

**Hey this is Bee. **

**I'm pretty sure you don't remember me.**

**We met at Alice Cullen's party, **

**Seven years ago.**

**We had sex for almost a week.**

**Wow, um that was TMI I bet..**

**So yeah contact me. **

**- Bee.**

I sent it.

"So Bella, what do you want for lunch?"

"Let's try that new burger joint. McCarthy Hale."

She smiled. "Good, I wanted to try there."

I was pulling on my coat when my phone beeped. I pulled it out. _1 new email. _

**Bee,**

**Wow, I do remember you.**

**I thought I would have never heard from you again. **

**So how have you been?**

**Do you still talk to Alice?**

**I remember that week**

**It was the best of my life. **

**- A**

I smiled and emailed him back.

**A,**

**God now you have me blushing.**

**We should meet sometime. **

**I think it'd be great to see you. **

**I work at a bookstore downtown.**

**- B**

"Come on Bella, I'm hungry."

I nodded and got up. "Sorry, I was just emailing Anthony."

"Did you tell him about Lu?"

I shook my head.

EPOV

"Tanya get me a coffee will you. And for lunch stop at Rose's place."

"Yes sir."

I groaned and rubbed my hands against my face. It had been a long day. It wasn't even noon. I ran my hand through my hair. My cell rang. I grumbled, it was Jessica.

"What do you want?"

She giggled. "_Do I get a repeat of last night lover_?"

"No. I'm not your lover."

"_I'm standing outside your office. Let me in. I have a surprise_."

I sighed. "Fine come in."

My door opened and Jessica walked in smiling.

"Did you like my present I left you?"

"Didn't see it. My sister was over this morning."

She smirked.

"What do you have to sho– " I stopped. My phone was ringing again. "Hey Aunt Z."

"_Hey my Eddie baby. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to Chicago._"

I frowned. "Z, I haven't been there since I was eighteen and you know why. I bet J is still there."

"_It wasn't your fault. You know why she died. It wasn't your fault._"

I grimaced. "I have to go. I'm entertaining someone."

"_Just think about it love. I'll be waiting._"

I hung up. "Leave Jessica. I need peace and quiet."

Jessica glared at me and stormed out. I was totally fucked when I got home. This is why I never had a serious relationship. Too much drama.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Leave your thoughts. Chapter three is almost done and it is better than one and two combined. Title song: "Farther Away" by Evanescence.**

**Kat **


	4. Careful

**I'm back! Okay so this chapter is the longest EVER but it is really really important. I really like everyone's reaction to Edward. Yes he is a dick. But you all enjoy Dickward. Just wait till a little later. Lol SEXY. Shout outs to m7707, parismylove and ADADancer. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_Recap Chapter 2_

_Edward becomes a huge dick while Alice pesters Bella about her past and her daughter_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: "Careful"

EPOV

"Are you ready for this Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded. "Shoot away Miss Swan."

Bella glanced at her phone quickly before holding up her camera adjusting the zoom lens on me. "I want you to stick your hands in your pockets can you do that for me?"

I nodded and did as she asked. She wandered over and untucked my tan button-up.

"Let your suspenders hang around your hips."

I, again, did as she asked.

Her hand ran through my hair mussing it up. I resisted the urge to moan. "That's better."

She went back to her original position and took the picture. She shot it from three different angles. "Okay now Mr. Cullen I want you to lean back against that wall over there. Put your suspenders back on and your suit jacket."

I slipped them up over my shoulders and pulled on my jacket. She had me lean back and hold my left foot up against the wall. She had me look to my right with my left hand in my pocket. She snapped the picture but frowned. She turned to Alice.

"What is it missing?"

"A woman's touch. Get in there. I'll take it."

She frowned and looked down at her outfit. "Alice I'm not dressed."

Alice rolled her eyes and dragged her into my closet. When they came out ten minutes later, Bella was dressed in a long black gown. I stared, sure my mouth was hanging open. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her heels making her at least five six now. Alice pushed Bella so that she was leaning against my right arm. I looked down at her and smiled. Bella blushed.

"Okay Bella, don't look at Edward. Stare off at the wall over there to your left. Edward, you get to stare at Bella. Don't smile either of you."

We both did as she asked. I stared, noticing how beautiful she was. I barely noticed the flash, any of the ten times she took the picture.

"And I'm spent," Alice giggled, quoting Austin Powers.

I rolled my eyes. "Get out of my office then."

"Crab ass."

"Pixie bitch."

"Fuck you."

I laughed and threw myself down on my couch. "Out. Now."

I watched Alice drag Bella from my office.

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me out of Edward's office and headed towards the elevators. "So, Bella, I'm going to the club tonight with some friends. You should come with!"

I frowned. "Ali, why would I want to go with? I have to take care of Lucy."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you have family. Mom would gladly take her," Alice giggled.

"Alice," I whined.

She mocked me. "Bella."

I glared. Alice pulled out her phone. "Mom? Hey, so I was wondering if you'd watch Lucy for Bella? Mhm, okay. Yep. Em loves her, so does Rose. Yeah. Yep he'll be with him tonight. Okay. Thanks. Saturday? I'll ask. Love you, Bye."

I stomped into the elevator. "I hate you."

"You love me," she sang. "You know it too."

I rolled my eyes. "What is Saturday?"

"Mom wants you to come to dinner with Lucy. Carlisle is working so much lately and he keeps missing Lucy."

I nodded and walked to my car. I got into my Heavy Duty truck. I loved my Ford. It was my baby. I drove home quickly. My phone beeped alerting me to an email. I pulled into my driveway looking at the clock. Lucy was still at school. I jumped from my truck and walked inside pulling out my phone. I smiled, it was from Anthony.

**B,**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**Candy is sweet**

**I wanna go on a date with you**

**-A**

**A-**

**You are extremely corny**

**But I would love to see you again**

**Here is my number**

**Give me a call**

**-B**

**206 – 568 – 9956**

I sat down in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. I smiled. Anthony wanted to go out with me. My phone rang. I looked at the foreign number.

"Hello?"

"Beautiful," whispered the deep voice. It sounded familiar.

"Anthony?"

He chuckled. "Hello Bee. How have you been?"

"Good. So you want to go on a date with little ol' me?"

"Little in your case is good. You aren't old either."

I smiled happily.

"What are you doing two Friday's from now?"

"Going out with a beautiful man," I whispered.

"Bee, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Anthony, there is something you should know."

"Yes," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I cleared my throat. "We have a daughter."

He said nothing. I regretted saying anything.

"I have to go pick her up."

"Wait Bee, don't hang up. How did this happen?"

"Anthony, you didn't wear a condom that whole week we had sex. How do you think it happened? But really, I have to go. She is done with school in twenty minutes." I hung up not letting him say goodbye.

I ran to the truck and got in. I quickly dialed Al's number.

"Hey B."

I started crying. "Al, he doesn't want her. He asked me out and I told him about Lucy and he hates me."

Alice growled under her breath. "Just come to the club tonight. Drop Lucy off at Mom's. I'll deal with him."

"Thank you. Bye."

I pulled up to the elementary school. Lucy was in the first grade. I walked inside and went to her class.

"Lu, come on baby."

Lucy got up from her chair and ran to me hugging my legs. "Mommy I read two books today!"

"Really baby. You are so smart."

She giggled.

I held her hand as we headed to the truck. "So, Lucy do you wanna go over to Nana Esme's house?"

She nodded. "I love Nana. She lets me play the piano."

"That is so cool. Well Mommy and Auntie Ali are going out and you get to be at Nana's."

"Can I sleep over?"

"You have to ask Nana."

Lucy opened her door and got in. She buckled herself in as I got into the driver's seat. I drove slowly to Esme Cullen's house. She loved Lucy like her own Grandchild. None of Esme's kids had children. Edward, who was adopted, didn't have any. Alice, who still had yet to find 'the one', had none. Emmett was expecting a child with his girlfriend from high school. Emmett's girlfriend's family owned McCarthy Hale. Rose loved Lucy, she would always take her whenever Alice or Esme couldn't. Edward was the only member who knew nothing of her. Up until a few weeks ago, I was starting to believe that they just made him up. Alice swore up and down that he was at her party but I never once met him.

I shook my head and pulled up to the Cullen Manor.

Lucy laughed and ran from the car. "NANA!"

Esme opened the door. "Hi baby girl."

I smiled as they hugged.

"Nana, can I sleep over? Mommy said I had to ask you."  
Esme looked up at me, silently asking if it was okay. I nodded. "Of course you can baby girl. Pop would love to see you. How about we make him cookies?"

"Yeah!"

"Give your Ma kisses."

Lucy ran over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you Lu."

She wrapped her hands around my neck. "I love you Mommy."

She ran inside. Esme turned to me. "You coming over on Saturday?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be around later tomorrow. Drinking with Alice always gets me bed-bound."

Esme chuckled. "Have fun."

I hugged her and got in my car. I drove home and went straight to my room. I grabbed my black Gucci dress Alice bought me for my birthday two years ago. It cut off just above my knees. It was a one-strap dress. I looked at the clock. It was five thirty. I skipped to the bathroom and curled my hair that took me until six. I applied some mascara and grabbed my purse. I drove to the small Midnight Eclipse club. It was high class. I walked up to the bouncer.

"Cullen," I said to him.

"VIP Box 4, enjoy." He held up the rope. I walked into the club. I made my way to the Box 4. As soon as I got into the room a server walked up to me. I ordered a Honey Weiss. I sat down and waited. She came back and handed me the unopened bottle, a lemon and a clean glass. I thanked her and poured the beer into the glass squeezing and dropping the lemon in. I looked up from my drink and saw Alice walking towards me with two men. One had his arm around her. He was tall and lanky. He had long messy blond hair. He was wearing a loose white tee and blue jeans. This had to be Alice's mystery man from a month ago. Behind them both was a tall man who was wearing a black beanie, a black t-shirt and black jeans. His skin was a pale tan color, it highlighted the wisps of bronze hair peeking out from under his hat. Alice skipped to me.

"Hey Bells," she chirped. "Jazzy meet Bella Swan. Bella meet Jasper Whitlock."

"'Ello Bella," Jasper drawled, kissing the back of my hand.

"Hi Jasper."

Alice giggled. "And of course, everyone knows Edward."

I looked up and Edward's green eyes were trained on me.

"Hello Bella."

I smiled. "Edward."

Alice and Jasper sat across from me, forcing Edward to sit with me. Alice ordered us all a large tray full of Tequila shots. I grabbed three of them and tipped them back in less than a minute. Edward smirked as he tipped them quicker than I. We were on our tenth shot when Alice squealed about dancing. She grabbed my hand as Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' came on.

_Red One _

_Convict _

_Gaga _

_Oh Oh Yeah _

_Verse 1: I've had a little bit too much(much) All of the people start to rush. Start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone. _

_Pre: What's go-ing out on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright. _

_Chorus: Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance. _

_Verse 2: Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. (mouth) How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out right. Control your poison babe Roses with thorns they say. And we're all gettin' hosed tonight. _

_Pre: What's go-ing out on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright. _

_Chorus: Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance. _

Alice ground her hips into mine.

_Colby Donis: When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue. Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw. And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah. Shawty I can see that you got so much energy. The way you twirling up them hips round and round There's no reason, why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down. _

I laughed.

_Chorus: Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance. _

_Lady Gaga: I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue prints its symphonic I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue prints electronic I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue prints its symphonic I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue print electronic Go. Use your muscle,carve it out,work it hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it all Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it Spend the last dough (I got it) In your pocko (I got it) _

We threw our hands in the air, singing along.

_Chorus: Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-da-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance. _

Alice waved Jasper out as 3OH!3's 'I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby' came on. Jasper dragged Edward with him. I was drunk enough to not care. I grabbed Edward's hand and ground my ass into his crotch.

_I'm not your boyfriend baby_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy_

_I'm not your lion or tiger_

_Won't be your nasty little boy_

_I'm not your boyfriend baby_

_I can't grant your every wish_

_I'm not your knight in shining armor_

_So I'll just leave you with this kiss_

_You can catch me on the speedtrain, Beeper in a three-way, Shinin' with the gleam chain, And your honey givin' me brain, You can catch me watchin' AI, Mello it's game time, Pinkie with the same shine, Pitbull and a canine You know I rep' this shit, I gots it tatted on my skin, If you fuckin' with my city, Then you fuckin' with my kin, You know I rep' this shit, I got my hands up on your chest, Motherfuckers best believe it, That you're fuckin' with the best_

_I'm not your boyfriend baby_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy_

_I'm not your lion or tiger_

_Won't be your nasty little boy_

_I'm not your boyfriend baby_

_I can't grant your every wish_

_I'm not your knight in shining armor_

_So I'll just leave you with this kiss_

_Kill the lights These children learn from Cigarette burns Fast cars Fast woman And cheap drinks It feels right All these asphyxiated Self-medicated Take the white pill You'll feel alright Kill the lights These children learn from Cigarette burns Fast cars Fast woman And cheap drinks It feels right All these asphyxiated Self-medicated_

_You can catch me on the speedtrain, Beeper in a three-way, Shinin' with the gleam chain, And your honey givin' me brain, You can catch me watchin' AI, Mello it's game time, Pinkie with the same shine, Pitbull and a canine You know I rep' this shit, I gots it tatted on my skin, If you fuckin' with my city, Then you fuckin' with my kin, You know I rep' this shit, I got my hands up on your chest, Motherfuckers best believe it, That you're fuckin' with the best_

_Kill the lights These children learn from Cigarette burns Fast cars Fast woman And cheap drinks It feels right All these asphyxiated Self-medicated Take the white Kill the lights These children learn from Cigarette burns Fast cars Fast woman And cheap drinks It feels right All these asphyxiated Self-medicated Take the white pill You'll feel alright ill the lights These children learn from Cigarette burns Fast cars Fast woman And cheap drinks It feels right All these asphyxiated Self-medicated Take the white pill You'll feel almightily the lights These children learn from Cigarette burns Fast cars Fast woman And cheap drinks It feels right All these asphyxiated Self-medicated Take the white pill You'll feel alright_

Edward twisted me back around so I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck gyrating my pelvis into his.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"Can I kiss you?"

I nodded.

EPOV

Bella didn't notice the song change, so I spun her around and held her close.

_If I'm a bad person_

_You don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle_

_A mean cycle_

_Where's your gavel_

_Your jury_

_What's my offense this time_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_No we're not the same_

_Oh we're not the same_

_We're friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing_

_That could've happened_

_Andy longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no_

_It not a rapture_

_I'm just a person_

_But you can't take it_

_The same tricks that_

_That once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid_

_From your memory_

_Well now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_No we're not the same_

_Oh we're not the same_

_We're friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Well you treat me just like_

_Another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

She ground into me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." Tonight. Every night.

She smiled shyly.

"Can I kiss you?"

She nodded.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Ooh I'm mean. Lol. Chapter song is Careful by Paramore. That song is awesome live BTW. The songs at the club: Just Dance by Lady Gaga, I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3OH!3 and Ignorance by Paramore. I want your guys opinion. **

**Story Recs:**

**Major Misconduct by m7707**

**The Good, The Bad and The Beautiful by Mamma4ever**

**For, Anything by parismylove**

**The Gilmore Girls by ADADancer**

**Arranged Mafia Marriage by ADADancer**

**Please check all of these out. Don't forget to check out Jumping Jacks my other story. **

**REVIEW!**

**Kat **


	5. Stripped

**Hey sorry it took me so long to post. Don't hate me. I hope you all got my message I sent to my favoriters. I was gonna send them to my reviewers but they're special and get messages any way. I think this is a good chapter. The lemon sucks ass. If I forgot anything in it, kick my ass. I'm hoping the next update will be around my birthday. July 27****th****. I'LL BE 18 so suck it up. Anyways onward with the Edward. **

_Bella and Edward relaxed a little and hung out at the club. Things there got heated._

Chapter Four: Stripped

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist, and twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist, and twist_

_I said "no more teachers and no more books"_

"_I gotta kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looks"_

_Lips like licorice _

_Tongue like candy_

_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties_

_My First Kiss by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha_

BPOV

He kissed me passionately. His lips moving against mine. I moaned. My fingers twisted into his hair, underneath the beanie.

"Take me home," I whispered against his lips.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. Pulling me back to the table, we found Alice leaning into Jasper's side. "Hey, Al, we're gonna go and I'll see ya later?"

"Have fun you two!"

Edward chuckled and pulled me outside. "My place or yours?"

"Where is yours?" I asked kissing his neck.

"Four blocks from here," he said.

I smiled. "Mine is closer."

We walked to my house, my lips staying locked on his neck. "Bedroom," I whispered as we stumbled through my front door. He dropped me onto my bed and I picked up the remote on my bedside table turning on my stereo. Alice had been listening, _Poker Face _by Lady Gaga was on.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Edward kissed me as the seductive beat of Lady Gaga played on. Soon his shirt and pants, as well as my clothes, were on the ground, bare skin against bare skin with only our underwear on the way. I unclasped my bra and he ripped off my panties. I used my feet to remove his boxers, pushing them all the way to his ankles. He kicked them off to join our clothes.

"Do you have a condom?" he whispered.

"No," I replied, "just go bare."

He smirked and thrust in at the very last _P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)._

"Fuck," I moaned. "More."

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

"I'm showing you baby," Edward grunted, thrusting in and out of me.

His dick slid in and out of my slick cunt. I hissed gripping his back. "Fuck me."

Thrusting. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Swift. Hard. Clenching. _Tap, tap, tap_. My bed was hitting the wall with how hard he was fucking me. I reached my arms back twisted so they would grip the iron bars. Edward's hands were gripping my hips pulling me into him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm coming," I screamed.

He pounded harder, his pelvis hitting my clit, his balls slapping against my ass. Clenching, sweet release only seconds away. One final hard thrust, we came at the same time a loud crack resounded in the room. Too blinded by the ecstasy, it didn't register. My panting brought me down after his streams of his hot seed finished pouring into me. We lay there catching our breath, listening to the song on.

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part

Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear 

"Bella," he whispered. "I love you."

Tears filled my eyes as I drifted to sleep, unable to answer him. When my eyes opened, I noticed the warmth around my waist. I sat up slowly and looked to my left. Edward was sleeping peacefully. I smiled, remembering last night. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I pulled on Edward shirt and went to answer the door.

"Hey girl," Jacob shouted.

"HAYYY GURL," Lucy imitated him.

I laughed. "Hey baby girl, hey big girl."

"Ha, ha, Jay, I'm the big girl," Lucy said sticking her tongue out at him.

Jacob shrugged and walked into my kitchen. "Honey you ain't got any food in this here house. How in the hell does your daughter survive on this shit?"

"Jake, you know I have to shop," I grimaced. I looked down at Lucy but noticed she had disappeared. "Hey, where's Lucy?"

Before Jacob could answer I heard her. "Are you my mom's friend?"

"Er," I heard Edward stuttered.

"Shit."

Jacob looked up and smiled. "A man in the bed, ooh, Bee, you've been holding out on me."

I ran to my bedroom to find Lucy chatting Edward's ear off. She was telling him all about Esme. I smiled at how easy they got on. Jacob nudged me. I looked up at him.

"You know they look like they could really be father and daughter."

I looked back at them and frowned. He was right. They looked identical. "Hey Lu, go play will you?"

She nodded and ran to her room.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't know when to stop talking," I whispered.

"You have a daughter," he stated, it wasn't a question. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't tell many people about her. Her dad left us before he even knew about her. I've always been wary of men around her. You're the first to actually meet her," I said. "She likes you so that has to be something good."

He nodded.

"Edward, last night, did you mean it?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him. "I meant it."

**Aw. Tell me what you think? Check out my profile. All my favorite stories are totally worth reading. **

**Songs from this chapter:**

"**Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns**

"**My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha**

"**Poker Face" by Lady Gaga**

"**Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha featuring 3OH!3**

"**I Swear" by All-4-One**

**Do you think Bella knows Anthony yet? Do you know him yet?**

**-Kat**_  
___


	6. Points of Authority

**Sorry it took me so long. I was so fucking busy. I now have a running website AND a blog for this fanfic and some others. I'll A/N at the bottom. Enjoy. **

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken  
_-Points of Authority (Linkin Park)_

Chapter Five: Points of Authority

EPOV

I stared out the window waiting for her to pick up the phone.

"Hey!" she chirped. "What's up big brother?"

I chuckled. "Hey short stuff, is Bella coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yeppers!" she giggled.

"Is she really Bee?"  
I could almost hear her grin. "You betcha."

"So Lucy is my daughter?"

"Yes. No more questions. Bye."

The dial tone rung in my ear.

BPOV

"Mommy, I don't wanna get dressedy," Lucy grumbled.

"We get to see Nana and Alice." I twisted her bronze curls into a bun.

"Will Eddie be there?" she asked Velcro-ing her white dress shoes.

I nodded. "He sure will."

She smiled and skipped to the living room, leaving me to get dressed in what Alice left for me. I curled my hair lightly. I pulled on a see-through black lace bra and a matching g-string. Over that I wore a knee-length green silk dress that clung to my curves. Right under my breasts was a black sash that tied in the back. I pulled on a strappy pair of black stilletos that tied up around my ankle.

"You look beautiful."

I looked up and smiled. "Thanks Jay."

EPOV

I pulled on my tux slowly. Alice left it on my bed with a note saying: '_The Armani matches her Ralph Lauren._' I didn't argue with that as I put on my green silk tie. Just as I finished lacing up my shoes the doorbell rang. _Bella_. I ran downstairs and pulled open the door. There she stood, my beautiful angel with Lucy.

"Good evening."

Bella smiled. "Hello."

I leaned down and pulled her into my arms pressing my lips against hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's been a long week."

"Edward!" Lucy screamed tugging on my arm.

I chuckled and picking her up. "Silly girl, you're my favorite."

She smiled. "Daddy's girl," she giggled.

I stared at Bella shocked. Her expression was just as shocked. "What makes you say that Lu?" Bella asked.

"He's my daddy Mama, I know it. He looks at me like Papa looks at you," she said matter-of-factly. Her little brow furrowed seriously.

"Come on Bee, let's go sit. Lucy wanna go see Nana?" Lucy nodded. I took her to Esme.

BPOV

"Alice!" I shouted.

She ran over to me. "Yeah?"

"He just called me Bee," I growled. "Tell me who Anthony is now."

She grimaced. "Sit down, and I'll tell you. Man I was hoping he'd tell you."

I sat down and glared at her.

"Six years ago I threw the biggest Graduation party of the year in Forks. It wasn't just a grad party but it was also a homecoming party for my new brother, Edward. Esme adopted him as a social worker who knew about his past. Edward's Aunt Zafrina was there that night with Esme and Carlisle. You came late…

_ "Hey Edward," Alice shouted. "Have you seen Bella? You know that 'Hot Brunette with the Large Tits' as you so politely put it."_

_ "No," he growled and walked away. _

_ Bella wandered in the door slowly looking around. Esme ran up and hugged her tightly. "Bella, dear, I'm so proud of you. Graduating high school, top of the class. Baby girl."_

_ Bella smiled. "Thank you Esme."_

_ "Esme old girl, do introduce me to this beautiful young girl."_

_ "Zafrina this is Isabella Swan, she is Alice's best friend," Esme said proudly wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders._

_ Zafrina smiled and held Bella's face gently in her old hands. "You are beautiful my child. You know who would love her?"_

_ "Your nephew?"_

_ Zafrina nodded. "They would be perfect for one another. They are such beautiful children. They would make beautiful babies."_

_ Bella giggled and excused herself. She wandered into the kitchen and went into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water._

_ "Are you supposed to be doing that?" a soft, velvet voice whispered in her ear. _

_ She turned. "This is actually water I brought with my own money. I practically live here."_

_ "Ah, so you are who Alice is always talking about!" he exclaimed. _

_ "Who are you?" she asked staring into his green eyes. _

_ "I'm Anthony Masen," he chuckled. "And you are?"_

_ "I thought you knew."_

_ He shook his head. "She only said you're here best friend."_

_ "My name is Bee Dwyer."_

Alice sighed and stared at the ground. "Bella, he looked all over for you. You told me you wanted nothing to do with him so I couldn't tell him where you were."

"No he didn't try hard enough because I went by the name of Bella Dwyer when I lived in Phoenix. After I moved back to Seattle I changed it back. He could have found me and Lucy," I cried.

"Edward!" Alice called.

He ran into the room. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"How could you?" I whispered staring at him hurt. "You knew and yet you lied to me. I let you into my home. I let you into my daughter's life." A loud crack resounded in the room. All eyes turned and stared at us. Edward stared shocked. "Stay the fuck away from us."

Edward frowned.

"Why would you? How could you?" I cried. "You, Anthony are supposed to love me!"

He stared at the ground afraid. "Bee, I've loved you my whole life, but there is always something that you don't know."

I hit him again. He walked away. I fell to my knees, crying. My heart pounded in my chest. Tears flowed down my face. I pushed him away. The one thing I had been trying for. I pushed it away. I couldn't have him in my life. In Lucy's life. I had to get away. Go far away. I grabbed Lucy and ran from the Cullen's. I couldn't be around my one and only family. The one place I ever felt home. Gone. All because of Edward Anthony Cullen. My dear, dear Anthony, he left me broken.

"Mommy?" Lucy looked at me confused. "Where are we going? Where's Daddy?"

"We're going to go and see Grandma baby," I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Just for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay Mama."

Lucy fell asleep by the time we got to the airport. By sunset we were on our way to Jacksonville, Florida.

**So what did you think? Huh? Good? Bad? Never post this fucking shit again? Yell at me ALL you want just **_**don't**_** cause me physical harm. I actually like the way I look. So at the bottom are links!**

**www (.) ofcvuv (.) blogspot (.) com – OMNIA CAUSA FIUNT'S BLOG**

**www (.)**** twilightfanfictionaddiction (.) webs (.) com – TWILIGHT FANFICTION WEBSITE**

**www (.) theficpusher () blogspot (.) com – THE FIC PUSHER BLOG FOR AWESOME STORY RECS**

**QUESTION: Which version of "Something I Can Never Have" do you like? Flyleaf? Nine Inch Nails?**

**REVIEW EQUALS TEASER**

**Bonus teasers on blog, the website and twitter. Follow me: katm_vamp1929**


	7. Wayward: Sleep

Omnia Causa Fiunt

Chapter Six: Wayward: _Sleep_

Dedicated to: Hayley and Rachel, The Wayward Pusher Girls, for being awesome and helping to push my stories. They rock. Check them out at: www (.) theficpusher (.) blogspot (.) com

Follow them on twitter: Hayley - thewaywardgirl & Rachel TheLilFicPusher

BPOV

I knocked timidly on the door. It pulled open slowly to reveal a tall brunette with large blue eyes and a childish smile. "Hey Mom."

"Bella?" she whispered. "Sweetie?"

I smiled and hugged her.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Seattle?"

"Mom, I found her dad," I said quietly. "He's Alice's adopted brother."

EPOV

"Edward, please let me in. Open up the door! Please!" Alice called through the door of my apartment for the hundredth time.

I couldn't open it. I could not face these people, my only family. The second Bella ran out of the house after yelling at me. I fucked up and I left too. I went straight home and ever since, my family started to call. The calls have yet to stop. I knew what everything meant. All the problems that happened between Bella and I. Bella needed to move on. I was bad for her.

"Edward, please. She hasn't taken a picture since she left," Alice whispered. "Renee called me crying. She's afraid Bella won't get better this time. She is getting sick. She's heartbroken."

"I know," I whispered knowing she won't hear me. I raised my voice. "Go the fuck away Alice."

I grabbed some blank paper from my writing desk and started a letter for her.

_Dear Bella…_

I told her of my whole past in Chicago. Of who I was. Of how my 'best friend' killed my mother and father.

_Just remember I love you._

I signed it _Yours Forever, Edward_ because that I show it would always be. I opened the door. Alice glared at me. I held up the letter and she snatched it way.

"Give this to Bella."

I walked past her and into the busy Seattle streets. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. "Yo Seth, it's E. I'm coming there."

BPOV

I laid curled up in bed. My chest hurt. I knew that I loved Anthony and I was maybe falling for Edward, but I didn't think I had fallen for him this much. Edward had become so important to me. I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I loved him but I hated him for not telling me that he was the father of my child. That he was the man I slept with and fell in love with when I was seventeen years old. I stared at the wall blankly. Nothing felt right though, even if it is the best thing for us to be away from the Cullens.

"Bella baby," my mom whispered carressing my head. "You need to go to him. You have been stuck in bed all week. Lucy is so worried about you."

"Mom there is no him. The only person he is, is a fucking liar that can go far away," I cried. I buried my head in my pillow and fell asleep.

"Renee I'm worried. I'm going to take Lucy to Seattle and we'll find him. Bella needs him," Jacob said quietly.

"Yes. Go. I'll make up some explanation."

"Hey Lu, wanna help Uncle Jay find your Daddy?" Jacob asked.

Lucy giggled. "Daddy told me to always go to Nana. He said that Nana always knows where he

is."

"Off to Nana's house then."

"Be safe you two. We need you both in perfect condition. God I hope he has his head on right," Renee whispered. "They need each other."

"We'll be back soon. I'll call when we find everything out."

I fell asleep again.

_He pulled me closer his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. Sweat rolled down his forehead. His bronze hair messy beneath my tugging fingers. His hips met mine over and over. _

"_God Anthony. More," I moaned. _

_He smiled crookedly. _

_His pulsing cock slid deeper into me as I hitched my legs higher. He moved faster . The pleasure making us both tremble. His lips met mind in a hot kiss as his hand slid between our slick bodies. He rubbed my clit hard. I bucked making him go deeper. _

"_Fuck baby you feel so good."_

_He thrust deeper and harder. I yanked on his hair, my back arching, my toes curling as my inside muscles pulsed and fluttered in an orgasm that beat the one other one I had ever had. I felt Anthony grunt as he came deep inside me. _

I jumped and looked around confused. Sweat matted my hair to my neck and face. I was in my bedroom at Renee's house. I coughed and ran to the bathroom feeling my stomach clench. I threw up into the toilet. I closed my eyes. My stomach jolted again and I threw up more. I heard the phone ring. Renee answered.

"Baby the phone is for you," she called from the kitchen.

I stood up and rinsed out my mouth, flushing the toilet. I grabbed the phone on my desk. "Hello?"

"Bella, we need your help," Jake whispered. "You need to come home. Edward disappeared. He just left Seattle and no one knows where he is.

"I might know where he is."

So what did you think?

Leave a review, I'll leave a teaser.

Chapter Songs: "Sleep" by My Chemical Romance

Follow me on twitter: katm_vamp1929

-Kat ;)


	8. Rescue Me

**Here it is. My birthday present for you all. I know on your birthday you receive presents not give them, well I am feeling generous so here you go. On my 18****th**** birthday, I give you the next chapter. **

Chapter Seven: Rescue Me

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame  
_  
_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

- Breathe Me (Sia)

BPOV

I choked my breakfast into the toilet for the fifth time since leaving Flordia. Alice knocked on the door.

"Bella are you alright? You've been in there for a while."

I coughed. "Ali, can you get me something?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

_I can't believe what a fucking asshole I am. In one dumb ass mistake I lost two very important people in my life. God, I wish there was some way I could make up for my wrongs, all of them. I hurt you. I hurt Lucy. And I hurt my family._

EPOV

I stared out the rusty window, trying to ignore the giggling of the obnoxious blonds who were nuzzling with Seth Clearwater. The letter was all I could think about. The letter that nearly broke me to write. She needed to move on. That is what I reminded myself. Bella and Lucy needed a better life than some ex-gangbanger from Chicago. A better life than a man who caused his parents deaths. I was stupid and reckless to have let James into my life. James Kensington was going to die if it was the last thing I did. At least Bella would know that I loved her. I knew that no matter what went down with James and I that Bella and Lucy would always know that my heart was theirs.

"Dude quit fucking moping and get your ass over here! There are some hot as fuck, voluptuous blondes here that wanna fuck our brains out!" Seth hollered from the couch.

"You have fun with your arousing blondes Seth," I sighed. "I prefer brunettes."

He rolled his eyes. "As you fucking wish. So ladies lets head into my room for the night."

I sat down on the couch and stared at my hands. I knew where to find James I just didn't know how to do it. I had to get to Victoria first. The feisty red-head who gave a few too many blow-jobs. She was James' long-time girlfriend. They lived together, they worked together. She was a sure fire way to get a hold of James. I knew what I had to do, but at the same time I was at a road block. Half my heart and mind was saying to just go back to Seattle. To go back to Bella. I stood up and ran out the door slamming it shut.

_But Bella there are some things you don't know about me. Things about my past that make me an unsuitable father. Everything that led me to you was all because of my past. My life as Edward Anthony Masen. The reason I was adopted by the Cullens._

BPOV

_Positive._

I stared at the word as if it was foreign. Alice stared over my shoulder. I turned to her, tears in my eyes. She pulled me close and hugged me tight. She whispered reassurances in my ears. Her small arms weren't what I needed. I needed Edward. I needed his warmth, his welcoming arms. My arms wrapped around my stomach as I cried into Alice's shoulder.

"What's going on Al?" a male voice asked.

I looked up to see Jasper from the other night. Alice looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt."

His brow furrowed. "Edward is having a kid?"

"He already has one. He's going to have another," Alice said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Wait, who does he have a kid with?" _Poor boy_.

Alice giggled. "Jazz, meet Edward's Bee. Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock, if you don't remember."

"Well, I'll be fucking damned. Eddie boy got this here Bella preggo?" Jasper cackled.

I nodded. "And he did it again."

"Who did what again?"

I looked up to see a tall, leggy blonde standing with an extremely muscular man with short curly brown hair. Alice squealed and hugged the blonde. I stared in shock. I hadn't seen her in two months.

"Rose!"

"Bells!"

We hugged each other tightly.

"What have you been up to Baby Bell?" Rose asked as she let me go.

I smiled. "Some of the same stuff as always."

Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh and finding the father of Lucy," I grumbled. "Pain in the ass won't stay in one place."

"You found him?"

I nodded.

"Well," she demanded.

"He's my brother," Alice chirped. "Well adopted brother really. He moved to Forks when he was eighteen because of some strenuous circumstances in Chicago. He felt awful that he couldn't find his mystery girl. He never would tell me her name. I hated it. All this time and I had connections to the both of them."

Emmett chuckled. "Well shit, this is turning out good. I might eat this while listening to y'all."

He held up a brown paper bag and opened it up. A fishy scent exuded from the bag. I gagged and ran to the bathroom throwing up. Rosalie followed and held my hair back from falling in. Her hand massaged my back soothingly. My stomach dry heaved a few times. My throat felt scratchy and sore.

"Rose…"

"What is it Baby?" she whispered.

"Can you go get Lu from school?"

"Sure thing. Emmett get Bella into bed. Alice you get your fucking brother here or I will kill him myself." With that said Rosalie left and I was hoisted by Emmett to my bed.

_Bella don't come looking for me. I have to finish James. Our score remains unsettled. He took someone from me and I have yet to get him back. _

EPOV

I drove from the apartment to the nearest coffee house. Starbucks. I pulled up and walked inside. My phone vibrated as I waited in line. "Hello."

"Get your ass home now."

I sighed. "Alice I can't I'm in Chicago and I have to find him. I am so fucking close. I can feel him."

"Edward getting yourself killed will not bring your mother back. Bella needs you more than you'll ever know," she pleaded.

"Al, she is better off without me," I grumbled.

"Oh really. What if James catches wind of Bella and Lucy? Huh? What are you going to do then? Run away? They need you here with them," Alice said, her tone scary. "Besides I think James is the last thing you need to be afraid of. Rosalie Hale has now gotten wind of what you have been doing. She is out for blood if you don't get your ass home."

I frowned. "I can't not until he is dead. Hey listen Al, I'll talk to you later I'm next in line."

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?"

"Yes I'd like a Venti Dark Cherry Mocha with Non-Fat Milk and Whipped Cream," I said, pulling out my wallet.

"That is $4.02," the blond said cheerily. **(A/N: I know that might not be the actually cost but its been three years since I was there)**

I handed her the money. "Thanks."

I waited at the pick up station as she made my drink. I scuffed my tennis shoe against the linoleum floor. A throat cleared I looked up and the blond handed me my drink. I took it and left. I rushed from the Starbucks. Sipping my drink I wandered, wondering where I should start. I had no idea. I walked into an antique book store where a medium height brunette stood writing in a black binder. She smiled and walked over to me her hazel eyes shimmering happily.

"Welcome to Wolfe's Antiques, my name is Sarah how can I be of service?"

I smiled at her. "I'm just looking."

She nodded and went back to writing. I wandered around the store. My eyes found their way back to her. She would glance up and smile. I was looking at the old books when she walked back over to me.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me. I was thinking of closing early," she proposed shyly.

"I'd love to."

She giggled and walked to her desk closing the binder, hiding it under the desk. She locked the door flipping the sign so it said closed. I waited patiently for her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back. She grabbed her brown leather jacket and pulled it on.

"So where did you want to go?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"Can we just go back to your house?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand again. We walked out the back and walked down the block. We got to a stone apartment building. She unlocked the door and led me up a set of metal stairs. We stopped in front of a black door with a gold 87 on it. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed me back. I pulled back and smiled letting her open the door. She led me inside. I closed the door behind myself and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her gently. She moaned. I slid my hands under her jacket knocking it off. It hit the floor at the same time as my hat that she knocked off my head. Her hands gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and off. She ran her hand along my abs and across my pecs. I moaned and unbuttoned her blouse. The silk shirt hit the ground. My fingers found her zipper on her skirt and that to hit the floor. I found myself hard at the lack of undergarments.

"No bra? No panties?" I asked kissing her neck. "You know, I'm not wearing boxers."

Her hands instantly found my button and zipper. She ripped my jeans down my legs. My cock hit her thigh. She groaned. I grabbed her around her knees as she wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted her up. I slipped a condom on. I pushed inside her and thrust in and out. She moaned. I fucked her hard all night.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was the mass of brown hair. I thought I was waking up with Bella, but then I remembered what had happened. I stood up and left a note for Sarah. I got dressed quickly and left. I was walking past the Starbucks to get to Seth's apartment when I saw a blonde man. There he was. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a faded black leather jacket. His jeans were worn and ripped. His black leather boots scuffed. Next to him was the tall red-headed tramp. She was wearing a short tight black mini skirt with a cut off green t-shirt that stopped at her midriff. I growled quietly. His gray eyes snapped up and he smirked. She looked up too, her violet eyes smiled. He walked over to me and pulled his arm back. His fist connected with my jaw. I spit out blood. He smiled cruelly at me.

"How have ya been Eddie boy?" James sneered. "How's your Mum and Dad?"

"How've you been you sick disgusting ass mother fucker," I growled.

He laughed. "Hey Vicky show him the picture."

Victoria handed me her silver phone. I looked at the picture and glared at James.

_Please don't hate me for deceiving you and Lucy. It is my dream for James to get caught so that I can have a family with you._

BPOV

The house phone rang shrilly. I stopped packing and picked it up. "Swan residence."

"Miss Swan, this is Principal McCalle, you're daughter was taken from school today. Our secretary is dead. I am so sorry. There was nothing we could do."

The phone fell from my hand. Someone took Lucy. My baby girl was gone.

**I'm so, so sorry for how that ended. I totally wasn't planning on Edward sleeping with another woman. Or even Lucy's kidnapping. Yikes. That scared the shit out of me when I wrote that. Oh and to clarify, the Starbucks comment is now done. I had a White Chocolate Mocha Frappe with Whipped cream over the weekend. So my long no Starbucks streak is GONE! **

**Please Review. Please. I really love hearing what you have to say. **

**Chapter songs are 'Breathe Me' by Sia and 'Rescue Me' by Tokio Hotel. Both songs work for this chapter and are extremely beautiful. **

**Much Love to you all,**

**Kat**


	9. Satellite Heart

**I am so so so sorry for the emotional scare earlier. I am taking a little break because I need to clear my head. My friend Rachel totally kicked my ass into shape for the whole review thing. I promise this is not a permanent thing. It will only be until I can reconstruct this. If you have any objections I will listen but this is what I need. I have a story in mind that will get my head off the attention. **

**See you at the bottom.**

SONG: "Say When" by The Fray

EPOV

"Where the hell is she?" I growled. "Give her back you sick fuck. She's only six!"

James laughed. "Aw, poor Eddie-boy. It's not like you even care about her. I mean your family hid her from you. Don't you feel angry. They have known about her since she was born. They knew. Alice, mm, beautiful Alice she knew all about Lucy. She knew about her and she knew who your precious little Bee was. Ah, but did she tell you anything? No!"

I stared at the phone. The picture of Lucy. Her long curls of bronze hair was knotted and messy. Her mouth was covered in Duct Tape. Her tiny arms were tied behind her back. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. She was wearing a plaid pink skirt and a pink polo shirt. I also noticed she was wearing the sweatshirt I had given Bella when she was seventeen. Her large brown eyes were wide in fear. Then I noticed something in the background. Her backpack. Bella would be here soon, the school would have alerted her. But the bag also said something. Bella was back in Seattle. She went back home. She found that I skipped town to ignore her. I fucked up again.

"Where is she James? Give me my daughter back. Now," I hissed. "Give me my fucking kid."

"Eddie, this is only the beginning. Lucy is just a pawn. She'll die when we no longer need her. I want someone else." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was Bella, it was her senior picture. Her face was bright and young. Her brown eyes were shining with happiness. She wore a black sweater and she was curled up against a park bench with Alice. "She's beautiful isn't she. Ah, too bad she's already given herself to someone."

"You won't touch her."

He laughed again. "You are stupid boy. You know you have a mommy complex. Isabella kind of looks like your mom. Except the eyes. Your mom had fierce green eyes. Isabella has kind brown eyes. Mm, innocent eyes as she screams my name."

My fist connected with his face again. "You sick fuck."

Before I knew what was happening, something hit my head and I blacked out.

BPOV

"Which one of you has been to Chicago before?" I asked looking between my friends. Alice and Emmett raised their hands. Rosalie played with her hair and Jasper shrugged. Jacob was trying to rent a car. I frowned. "Where do we go?"

"I say we go see Zafrina, she'll know where to find Edward. It's our only way," Alice whispered.

I nodded.

"Bella you have to be careful here. There are dangerous people, especially ones who are out for Edward's blood. You are carrying his child you have to take care of yourself."

"Thank you Alice. I didn't know that. I was just going to run wild with abandon into a random place not knowing whether I'll get shot, stabbed, raped, mugged, h–" Jasper slapped his hand across my face.

"Bella sh."

"Okay, now what did his letter say?" Rose asked.

I pushed Jasper's hand off. "He said James is going to die."

Alice squeaked. I looked up and saw her looking behind me. I turned there was a tall, bronze haired woman talking to Jacob. She had tanned skin and wild gray-green eyes. She was beautiful and scary.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Alice smiled at me. "That is Edward's aunt Zafrina. She is his mom's sister."

"She's beautiful."

"She is one scary as fuck woman," Alice shuddered. "I met her when she came to Washington. Actually, you did too! Oh my god, she introduced you to Edward didn't she?"

I looked at Zafrina and giggled. "I remember her now!"

Jacob walked over to us. "Hey everyone. This is Zafrina Candace. Zafrina this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella."

"Ah, Bella, it is so good to see you again," Zafrina drawled.

I smiled. "You to Zafrina. It's been a while."

"Did you ever get with my Eddie?"

I blushed. "Um, we have a six year old together."

"And no ring?" she scolded.

"He just found out about her a few months ago and plus he gave me a false name. He told me his name was Anthony Masen," I grumbled.

"Half-truth, not false. His full name at the time was Edward Anthony Masen. Soon to be Edward Anthony Cullen," she corrected.

I nodded and looked at Alice for help.

"Hey Auntie Z can we crash at your place?"

EPOV

I blinked my eyes slowly and looked around.

"Vic is on her way to see your Aunt Eddie boy, and you'll like our surprise."

I spat at him. He laughed. His hand collided with my cheek. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I blacked out again.

BPOV

I pulled the brush through my hair. I stared at the photo book I had before me. It was pictures I had taken of Lucy. There was one at her birthday party where she had been talking to Esme. I had caught her mid-bite. She looked adorable. Tears sprung to my eyes. I brushed my fingers across the curve of her face. A cold breeze blew around me. A hand tugged on my hair and a cloth covered my mouth. My breath faded and my eyes closed.

"Wake up lovely girl," a smooth voice whispered.

My eyes opened slowly and there in my face was a rugged looking blonde guy. I looked around. I spotted Edward in the back of the room with a tall red headed woman. _Who is she?_

"Oh that my dear is Victoria. She is a wild child who is capable of taking care of your dear Edward," the man said.

Victoria laughed and ran her hand up Edward's chest. "I promise to care for him, Bella."

Edward shoved Victoria away. I jumped up and ran towards him. James grabbed me and pulled me against his chest. His hand rubbed over my stomach.

"Edward how does it feel that I have your girlfriend, your daughter and your unborn child." He ran his head around my stomach. "Ain't that right Bee, you have a sweet little kid grown in here."

He pulled me out of the room and into a different room. Lucy was sitting on a chair. Her hair was messed up. There was a clot of blood on the side of her head. My baby girl was bleeding because of a monster. I struggled against him. He laughed. I glared at him balefully. I despised him. He was the reason I was here. He was the reason my daughter was in danger. A woman's cold hand gripped my wrist tightly. Lucy cried for her father. My heart lurched at the painful cries coming from her sweet mouth. Tears rolled down my eyes.

"This can go very easily love, I promise. All you have to do is each and everything I tell you to. No questions asked. Can you do that for me?"

I spat at him. "Fuck you. Give me Lucy."

His hand collided with my cheek and my head snapped to the side. "You will do as I fucking say!"

"Go to hell. You mean nothing to me."

"You fucking bitch," he growled. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at my heart. "Sarah, hold her still."

The brunette holding my arms leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You my sweet beautiful girl are so lucky."

"Sarah, shut up. I'll fuck you hard later just let me get rid of this whore," he hissed.

Sarah nodded. There was a click and a shot was fired. All I saw was black. I heard everything around me. There was shouting. Lucy's screams were loud and echoing. I hurt everywhere. Fire was running through my veins. I needed to get up and awake. I needed Edward.

***hides* don't hate me.**

**I love you all. **

**Visit the blog www(.)ocfvuv(.)blogspot(.)com – I while post updated information and a letter of what is going on. So please stick with me. I love you all. **

**Oh and visit my friend LillyJo's blog www(.)lillyjoch(.)blogspot(.)com**

**Katrina**


	10. NEW LOCATION

_**NEW LOCATION**_

**Hey loyal readers, Katrina here I have to say I'm happy you all like my stories but I'm sad to say they are moving. Visit my new username: anthonymasen0620**


End file.
